


Role Play

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: Drabble about the aftermath of rape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Chel. 
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

Story Notes:

_Written with a particular episode in mind, but it could apply to several._

_LJ Me and Thee 100 Challenge response._

 

 

 

I shoved him, face to the wall, arm behind his back. We play rough, sometimes. But… He turned his head; his eyes screamed fear. He’d broken into a cold sweat.

 

 

 

“Shit! Sorry.” I stumbled back a few feet, letting go.

 

 

 

He turned, slid down, not making eye contact.

 

 

 

“Are you…? I didn’t…” I knelt next to him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think.”

 

 

 

He offered his hand; I took it, rubbed it with my thumb. I leaned my wet cheek into his palm. “Forgive me?”

 

 

 

“Forgive you, forgive them. Forgive me. Not today, okay? Help me up. My feet are numb.”

 


End file.
